Lieder der Meere
by Nairalin
Summary: Dies ist die FF von Vilyana und Fizban Pernegelf in eine Ballade umgeformt.


Lieder der Meere 

Diese Ballade ist für Vilyana

Es die gedichtete Fassung ihrer Geschichte "Lieder der Meere"

Von Trauer und Verzweiflung erfasst,

verloren die Liebe,

verloren die Familie.

Ein Leben am Meer,

fristend bis ans Ende der Zeit.

Gewonnen die Kriege, viele an Zahl.

Zeitalter vergingen,

Tod der Familie,

nur erhalten im eignen Verstand.

So sitzt er hier seit Zeitaltern,

zwei der Zahl, sechstausend Jahre der Einsamkeit.

Das 2. Zeitalter und mit ihm die Ringe der Macht.

Vom eignen noch lebenden Neffen gemacht,

bringen Schönheit und Freude den Eldar.

Doch auch die Freude hielt nicht lang.

Celebrimbor fiel,

erschlagen vom Feind.

Doch die Ringe gerettet, gegeben dem Freund.

Der erste der Ringkriege kam und verging.

Der König der Noldor, Gil-galad fiel und viele andere mit ihm.

Gekämpft für den Frieden,

gekämpft für die Familie.

Die Zeit verging , schnell wie der Wind.

Könige kamen und gingen,

so viele sah er zu den Anfurten gehen, soviele fuhren in den Westen auf Schiffen weiß und schlank.

Er selbst durfte nicht gehen,

zu schwer lastete die Schuld auf seinen Schultern.

Das Meer rauscht,

liebkost den Sand mit jeder Welle.

Sanft umspült seine Füße das Wasser,

tröstend, dass eines Tages er vielleicht wieder zurückkehren darf.

Der 2. Ringkrieg kam,

alter Prophezeiungen werden erfüllt.

Der Ring des dunklen Herrschers wurde vernichtet,

gewonnen die Schlacht.

Frei die Völkern nun.

Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit,

sein Herz zerfressend.

Kein Licht lässt sein Herz wieder leuchten.

Keine Hoffnung, die ihm die Heilung verspricht.

Klagelieder jeden Tag er singt,

ein Versuch seinen Schmerz zu lindern.

Doch immer größer wird die Qual, immer größer Schmerz und Einsamkeit.

Erkaltet ist sein Herz, denn keine Hoffnung ist mehr in ihm.

Doch eines Tages hört er Schritte,

eine Maia vor ihm steht und Hoffnung erblüht in seinem Herzen.

Würde sie ihn in heimatliche Gefilde bringen?

Sie sieht ihn an,

Mitleid in ihrem Herzen und der Wunsch ihm zu helfen.

Doch kann sie ihm nicht sagen, dass er zurückkehren kann,

es zerreißt ihr Herz, als sie seine Tränen sieht, die aus seinen uralten Augen fließen.

Sie sieht die Hoffnung, die sie ihm nicht geben kann.

Gebete richtet sie wie schon so oft an die Valar,

waren den sechstausend Jahre nicht Buße genug?

Immer wenn sie am Strande wandelte war er hier,

sang seine Klagelieder.

Immer horchte sie ihm zu und doch wie konnte sie sich den Valar widersetzen?

Gab es den gar keine Vergebung für ihn?

Wahn glomm in seinen Augen, schlimmer noch als der der durch seinen Vater geflossen war.

Und er bat, dass die Herren der Meer sein Leid beenden möge.

Zuviele Jahre waren gekommen und gegangen,

zu lange die Einsamkeit und die Verzweiflung, die ihn von innen her auffrassen.

Eine Bitte an sie,

ihn zu erlösen und in Mandos Hallen zu schicken.

Demütig und fast flehend beugte er sein einst so stolzes Haupt vor ihr.

Er wollte wenigsten diesen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen.

Doch soweit kam es nicht.

Sie sagte er solle mit ihr kommen, in die ewigen Gestade,

zuerst glaubte er es nicht, doch dann nahm er anmutig die Hand die sie ihm hinhielt.

Schlaf, sagte sie und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als er erwachte, war es nicht der feine Sand der ihn begrüßte, nein,

lebendiger Untergrund, Gras war es auf dem er aufwachte.

Ein Schmetterling auf seiner Hand erwärmte sein Herz und er sah sich um.

Wiesen voller Blumen, Bäume,

er war in den Gefilden seines alten Herrn und Mentors.

Unendlich dankbar sprach er seinen Dank an die Herrin der stillen Wasser aus.

Glück durchströmte den Körper des Elben und er sah Irmo, den Herrn von Lórien.

Begrüßt wurde er und zum ersten Mal seit tausenden von Jahren hörte er seinen Namen wieder.

Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu wissen! Willkommen in Lórien, Maglor Feanorion!

Unruhig aber ging Uinen, die Herrin der stillen Wasser an der Küste entlang.

Sie sorgte sich, wie die Valar ihre Tat aufnehmen würden.

Sie war sich sicher das Richtige getan zu haben und doch sie sorgte sich.

Doch hinter ihr trat eine Gestalt aus dem Wasser und sie wusste, dass jetzt über sie gerichtet werden würde.

Nervös sah sie Ulmo an.

Er sprach mit fester Stimme, dass es nicht richtig war sich gegen ein Verbot der Valar aufzulehnen. Doch auch die Valar machen Fehler, sagte er zum Schluss, seine Züge wurden weicher und er lächelte warm. Es musste ein Ende haben. Sorge dich nicht.


End file.
